Historically, the quality of displayed Internet or web based streaming media or video has been compromised due to low resolution of the images. In the context of recorded oral presentations in which the lecturer uses support media such as slides, chart, tables, graphs, or the like, the image of the support media may not be sufficiently resolved for the viewer to read. This may be especially true when the lecturer is in the foreground and the support media is presented in the background.
Currently, there does not exist a computer implemented system which allows the streaming media or video of the oral presentation to be displayed in a first image area on a display surface and the support media or media images to be presented in synchronized timed relation to the oral presentation in a second image area on a display surface to increase clarity of the support media.
Additionally, there does not exist a computer implemented system which allows a person viewing the streaming media or video representing the oral presentation and support media to make comments or annotate the streaming media in manner which synchronizes the comments or annotations in timed relation to the relevant portions, parts, or elements of the streaming media. Typically, comments or annotations in evaluation of a streaming media which include oral presentation and the support media are made in gross, after the fact and generally asynchronous to the relevant portions, parts, or elements of the oral presentation
Moreover, The College Opportunity and Affordability Act includes under Part H-Program Integrity SEC. 495. Recognition of Accrediting Agency or Association that “(ii) the agency or association requires an institution that offers distance education or correspondence education to have processes through which the institution establishes that the student who registers in a distance education or correspondence education course or program is the same student who receives the academic credit.
Currently, in the context of distance learning, there does not exist a computer implemented system to assist in the identity verification process and gap assessment of student knowledge. Understandably, if there is no identity verification process to assure that the person who takes an examination is registered for class then gap assessment cannot be achieved with any certainty for the particular subject matter. Comparison of student images is one way to achieve identity verification.
The instant invention addresses each of these concerns with respect to conventional technology.